magirangerfandomcom-20200213-history
Stage 41: The Teacher's Teacher
The Teacher's Teacher ''~Goolu Golu Majuulu~'' is the forty-first episode of Mahou Sentai Magiranger. It is the beginning of a two-part battle between the Magiranger and the Hades Ultimate Gods: Hades Ultimate God Drake and Hades Ultimate God Sleipnir Synopsis At Snowgel's insistence, Hikaru becomes Kai's student in order to learn a valuable lesson from him. Plot Everyone is preparing for their customary costume party for Christmas Eve, they do it every year. Mandora-Boy and Smoky are ignorant about it but join it. Sungel walks in and is called magically about Snowjel to her snow world. She says he was so worried he called her forth, he says he is not worried. She says he ignored the legend about surface humans fighting the Hades Gods, and if so, Magitopia and the surface will be destroyed. She asks if they can keep this up until the end. She thinks she is correct about his doubts. He is having doubts about his skills about being their sensei. She is sure in him, saying he will someday be king of Magitopia/ Tenkuu Arch Saint. He says he can't. She says he must learn from the Magician of Red. He is returned to the secret room ans sees Kai acting like a feminine baby in an angel outfit. He wonders why he must learn from him and not the others. He asks Kai if he can be his pupil for the day. Everyone is shocked, including the new teacher. Later, they are walking the streets together and Hikaru has told Kai what Snowjel said. He wonders what he should teach him. Hikaru says for now he will follow him.Kai takes him to a cake shop. Meanwhile, Dagon has informed Slepiner about Bragel holding N.Ma hostage. Toad bumps into Titan, flattening Nai and Mea. Dagon wants to be the next one. Sphinx says that Gorgon's failure was because of her own mistakes. She doesn't care about her feelings. Drake is about to hit Sphinx but Wyvern stops him and offers to punish him. Kai, Hikaru and Akane are packing Christmas cakes. All the cakes fall. Akane's parents find that most of the cakes are ruined. Kai tells Akane it isn't her fault. Kai wants to use his magic but Hikaru tells him not to do it in front of them and that the cakes being suddenly restored would be unnatural. Akane cries. Kai suggests remaking them. The father thinks there is no time. Kai encourages them. Back with Drake and Wyvern, they fight. Wyvern is fast but cant get through Drake's armor. Nai and Mea watch. Toad tells them that his armor is the strongest of the gods and that no attack will work on him. Drake is about to attack Wyvern but the ceremony must begin and ironically, Drake is chosen. Drake is prepared to kill the magicians if they interfere and goes through the slab. Dagon says he might be able to sue that. Kai is making cake and asks Akane for advice, the family comes in and tell him that they don't have enough strawberries for the cakes. Kai is still hopeful. Hikaru tells him not waste his time doing that. The sky rumbles. Dagon calls for Bragel again at the river, Wolzard appears in front of him. He shows him Drake on the surface and wonders how long he can be silent and not interfere. Drake destroys many buildings. He then changes to another form. When the energy of his body breaks through, his dragon power will instantly explode, making the surface a dead world. He is attacked by Magi Firebird. MagiLegend and Travelion are formed. Shine remembers Drake beating him up. Kai asks if he is the one hiding his mother. It is not Drake's concern. Hikaru vows not to loose this time. Legend's finisher of course doesn't work. Drake flies and burns them. They are knocked out in ranger form.They used up their legend power. They then become majins and the four become MagiDragon. Drake and Travelion square off. The five attack Drake, he flies and they clash with firepower. Hikaru tells them not to waste their magical power. Kai is knocked down. Hikaru tells him not to be reckless. Kai kicks Drake down. Bragel sees Kai in Dagon's reflection. He eggs him on. Hikaru runs to Kai and scolds him. He holds him back. Kai asks him what is his problem with him. Hikaru says he was being irresponsible with the cakes. He tells him he can't do everything. Kai brings up the point he is to be the teacher. Hikaru says he is done with that, saying he is the student. He is sorry but there is nothing he can learn from him. Snowjel comes and says she is disappointed in him. She tells Kai to forget about Hikaru. Kai asks what was he suppose to learn from him. Snowjel says unless he finds it himself, he won't learn it. She says it doesn't matter now. Drake de-powers MagiDragon. Kai goes to his siblings. Drake comes to them in human size. Drake defers to Snowjel in a rude way, she says she won't respond to being address in such a way. She becomes an adult size form and introduces herself. Drake goes to strike her but she is a formidable fighter. She jumps and leaps and flips him. Drake shoots fire at her and when the smoke clears, she is above him and kicks him in the neck. The five are impressed. Dagon doesn't know who she is and says she is no ordinary magician. Bragel says her courage is her power, that they don't know what courage is and they will win. Drake tries being harder on her but she still has skills. She starts huffing and puffing and is thrown across the scene. She throws snow at him and sucks him into another dimension, to change the battlefield. She tells the heroes to follow her and tells Sungel not to, that he will get in the way. Everyone is shocked. Snowjel goes inside the portal and the others follow. Kai is the last one and tells Hikaru that he is going for now. The portal closes. Hikaru bows his head. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Akane: *Akane's father: *Akane's mother: Spells Used *MagiRed: *MagiYellow: *MagiBlue: *MagiPink: *MagiGreen: *MagiShine: Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 43, *'Pre-Ending Spell': Goolu Golu Majuulu (form change spell for Snowgel) **Mandora Boy tries to show off his Santa Claus outfit, but Smoky abducts him to be used as a present *Snowjel transforms her in grown up form which became the male Snow Prince in "Mystic Force". DVD releases Mahou Sentai Magiranger Volume 11 features episodes 41-44: Stage 41: The Teacher's Teacher, Stage 42: Confrontation! Two Ultimate Gods, Stage 43: The Garden of Thorns and Stage 44: Mother's Scent. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/magi.html See Also References Category:Mahou Sentai Magiranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Sentai Christmas Episode Category:Written by Atsushi Maekawa